50 Momentos Dramione
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: 50 Drabbles Dramione - Cortos capítulos. Una serie de situaciones que demuestran el amor, la pasión, y los placeres contenidos de ésta peculiar pareja. Historias independientes. Draco/Hermione.
1. Interesante

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

I

"_Ah…-¡Ah!" Oía los leves gemidos de la chica. Apretó sus pezones por encima de la blusa, y únicamente soltaba leves besos en su cuello, y al parecer la joven de cabellos castaños ya estaba en el cielo._

_Lamió su cuello y procedió a soplarlo. _

_Otro gemido._

"_¿Excitada Granger?" murmuró con su voz ronca cerca de su oído._

"_Enh…En lo abs-absoluto Ma…Malfoy" dijo con cierta dificultad. Apretó sus pezones con un poco de fuerza, y soltó otro gemido._

_Mordió con lentitud su oreja, la joven suspiraba más acelerada. Se apegó más a ella por la espalda, restregando levemente su miembro endurecido en su trasero. _

_La joven se hallaba sonrojada._

"_Admítelo… Granger…" susurró peligrosamente "Estás muy excitada" _

"… _N-ni en tus sueños Ma-Malfoy" susurró apenas la joven mientras se contenía. _

_El joven se separó de ella, y la apoyó en el estante, la observaba con lujuria. A través de su blusa se podían ver los pezones endurecidos. Respiraba agitadamente, tenía los labios rojos por contenerse. Desabrochó lentamente su blusa, y vio sus senos en todo su esplendor. Se agachó un poco y lamió uno de ellos. La chica soltó otro gemido. _

"_Sí… Estás excitada" dijo el joven antes de volver a lamer lentamente el pezón, ésta vez la joven no dijo nada._

_Había ganado._

_Fue bajando con lentitud, y cuando ya estuvo cara a cara con su intimidad, subió la falda, y ahí lo vio. Su ropa íntima estaba muy empapada, sonrió con arrogancia. La bajó lentamente, y vio los jugos vaginales de la Gryffindor correr por su entrepierna. Se acercó, la olió, y lamió lentamente. _

_La joven soltó un gemido mucho más alto que los demás y se tapó repentinamente con las manos la boca. _

_Cierto, no se podían hacer ruidos en la biblioteca. El joven sonrió con malicia, volvió a dar otra lamida más profunda que la anterior, la castaña temblaba de placer, se estaba conteniendo. Abrió con sus dedos los labios de la joven, más jugos vaginales corrían por allí. _

_Lamió sus labios con excitación. _

_Oh, sí._

_Eso sería muy interesante._

_Sonrió. _

_Sin esperar nada, volvió a la tarea de lamer continuamente su intimidad… _

_¿Reviews? _


	2. Celos

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

II

Celos

_Él la observaba sonriente, le tomaba la mano, le acariciaba la mejilla, y le volvía a sonreír nuevamente. Se acercaba poco a poco a ella y le besaba tiernamente los labios, se ponía rojo y a balbucear. Ahí entraba ella y reía, lo abrazaba y él se calmaba. Caminaban de nuevo a los pasillos, tomados de la mano. Los demás los observaban, con expresiones como "¡Ya era hora!" "¡Se ven tan bien juntos!" y sonreían al ver como ellos se observaban como idiotas enamorados. _

_Pero él no._

_No podía sonreír, no podía verlos tranquilo, no podía ni siquiera acercarse a molestarlos. La ira lo inundaba, su mandíbula estaba más apretaba hasta que sus dientes crujían, apretaba fuertemente los puños marcando sus nudillos. _

_La estaba tocando._

_La estaba besando._

_A ella. _

_A la sangre sucia._

_Corrección._

_**Su**__ sangre sucia. _

_De él, de __**su**__ propiedad. Porque era él quién había besado hasta sus poros, era él quién le provocaba orgasmos con solo darle besos en el cuello, era __**él **__quién la llevaba al orgasmo hasta gritar su nombre y pedir más, más, y más._

_Era __**él. **_

_Camino con su porte aristocrático, los veía de lejos, se despedían a besos, a risas, abrazos y mordiscos. _

_Temblaba de ira. _

_Él se iba, ella entraba a la biblioteca, y automáticamente él la seguía._

_Lo sabía, ella sabía que él la seguía. Sabía que era lo que le esperaba. _

_Entró, y sin mirar a nada ni nadie fue hasta el último sector de la biblioteca, que estaba abandonado, y ahí estaba ella esperándolo. La tomó de un agarre y besó su boca con furia. Exigiendo lo que le pertenecía._

_Ella respondía con la misma intensidad, la tomó en volandas y la apoyó en la repisa de la ventana. _

_Besos llenos de furia, de desesperación, de pasión, de placer. _

_Su lengua entraba con ímpetu a su boca, dulce danza exquisita de ambas lenguas, mordiscos, pellizcos. Mordió sus labios con fuerza._

'_Eres mía' le dijo antes volver a besarla furia 'Sólo mía' _

_La castaña sonrío, y lo beso con ganas._

'_Solo tuya' afirmó._

'_Hoy, en la torre de astronomía' dijo con voz ronca 'Gritaras mi nombre y pedirás más' aseguró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella gimió._

_Así le gustaba, al fin y al cabo, ella era solo de él. _

_¿Reviews? Gracias por las alertas y de historias favoritas, y a __Pluma pluma__, y __Astorya__ por sus reviews. _

_Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz ;) ___


	3. Aroma

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

III

Aroma

_El aire estaba tenso, se podía cortar simplemente con agitar la varita. Él suspiró pesadamente y la miró. _

'_Draco…-se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la castaña. Labios que él amaba besar con locura- No es mi culpa…" la chica le tomo la mano tratando de llamar su atención y él la aparte sutilmente. _

'_Si no te hubieras acercado a él…' ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era el tono de voz de un niño caprichoso!_

'_¿Pero qué quieres qué haga? ¡Es mi…mi novio…' dijo ésta vez con algo de tristeza. _

_Se acercó lentamente a ella, tratando de contenerse, la iba a besar en la frente, pero no, no podía hacerlo. ¡No, no podía! Se alejó de ella rápidamente. _

'_Si no anduvieras tan abrazada a él… No olerías así…'-dijo con desdén-'Como ése pobretón' Se cruzó de brazos y ceñudo. ¡Al carajo! ¡Ella olía feo! Olía horrible, como a tierra podrida o a encierro. Pero no, esperen. Qué ése tipo es su 'novio' Si ella anduviera con él a muchos abrazos, estaría seguro que la castaña olería a elegancia, a menta fresca y pura. No a ésa cosa que olía en ésos momentos. _

'_Draco…¡No puedes ser tan celoso!' le reprochó la chica 'Creo que será mejor que me vaya hasta que se te pase esto' la chica iba a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, para abandonar las mazmorras. Antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación, Draco la tomó en volandas, y entre sorpresas y protestas entraron al baño. La castaña observó el gran baño que tenía. _

'_Muy bien… Creo que habrá que bañar a ésta Leona porque huele muy, muy mal' dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa. _

_Entre besos, caricias, y sacándose la ropa, se bañaron juntos. Sin ningún tipo de relación sexual, solo entre besos y abrazos. Dejando que el agua caliente cayera en sus cuerpos. _

'_Anda y abraza a ése pobretón cuantas veces quieras' dijo algo caprichoso 'Al final, él te abraza…' susurró en su oído 'pero yo…' y apretó un pezón la chica que soltó un leve gemido. _

_Al final, no era tan malo que ése pobretón dejara su aroma en la castaña, porque después de la ducha, y de dormir abrazados, la chica no olería a tierra podrida, sino a menta fresca y pura._

* * *

_Un poco más dulce el capítulo :) _

_Gracias a: Ilwen Malfoy, Caroone, Julie, y Daniela por sus reviews._

_¿Reviews? Un fanfic con Reviews, es una fanfic feliz ! :)_

_Besos, _

_FCLC _


	4. Veritaserum

_"50 Drabbles Dramione"_

IV

Veritaserum

_Sentía su respiración en su cuello, su mano subía y bajaba por su pierna, y perdiéndose muchas veces bajo su falda. _

'_Lee'-le ordenó y sintió el miembro duro del joven en su trasero, y lo restregó levemente. Soltó un leve gemido 'Lee'-ordenó de nuevo. Fijo su vista en el libro tratando de concentrarse, trato de leer e ignorar sus caricias. _

'_Es… un potente suero…' Sintió como una de las manos del joven se colaba debajo de su blusa '…de la verdad…' Se coló debajo de su sostén y apretó su pezón._

_Gimió. _

'_Lee'-le volvió a ordenar con su voz ronca. _

'_Es… incoloro…' Restregó su miembro en su trasero '…e inodoro' Suspiró. La otra mano del joven se había perdido debajo de su falda 'y apenas…se puede diferenciar del… ¡Ah!' acariciaba con sus dedos maestros su intimidad por sobre su ropa íntima 'agua…' _

_Y ya no pudo continuar. Los dedos de Draco acariciaban lentamente su intimidad húmeda. Muy húmeda, y con un simple movimiento sus dedos estaban a centímetros de tocar su intimidad. _

_El chico jugaba con los movimientos sin llegar a tocarla._

'_Dilo' Le susurró en su cuello._

'_Por favor…' Suplicó excitada, y ahogo un gemido al sentir los dedos del chico en su intimidad húmeda. _

_Muy húmeda. _

_Los dedos se deslizaban con suavidad en su intimidad, mientras ella se mordía fuertemente los labios conteniendo los gemidos. _

_Nuevamente, ambos en la biblioteca._

_Y en una sección que si era visitada por varios estudiantes._

_Todo resultaba tan excitante. _

'_Mhh..Ah' gimió levemente la joven al sentir que el chico ingresaba un dedo en su intimidad, para entrarlo y sacarlo levemente. _

'_Te encanta… ¿Cierto?' le susurró en su cuello y le dio una lamida. _

_La chica tembló de espasmos de placer. _

_Dos dedos…_

_Más rápido y suave…_

_Contuvo un gemido…_

_Tres dedos, y ésta vez el chico los ingresaba y sacaba sin detenerse, la chica temblaba, se sentía húmeda, y muy cerca del éxtasis. _

_Mordió su labio más fuerte._

_Rápido…_

_Rápido…_

_Más rápido y apretó la repisa de la biblioteca y a punto de soltar un fuerte gemido, él la besó ahogándolo en su boca. Sintió que sus jugos vaginales corrían por su intimidad, y empapaban la mano del chico y su ropa íntima._

_Él sacó su mano empapada de sus jugos y metió un dedo en la boca de la chica quién lo lamió excitada._

_-Dile a Weasley…-dijo mientras veía como la castaña lamía su mano- Que así es como se excita a una mujer…-y restregó su miembro duro en el trasero de la chica._

_Y ella lo supo, esto recién estaba comenzando._

* * *

_Gracias a Lily Dangerous Black, Daniela e Ilwen Malfoy por sus reviews.  
_

_¿Reviews?  
_

_Un fanfic con Review's es un fanfic feliz ! :D  
_

_Besos,  
_

_FCLC.  
_


	5. ¿La Prefecta Perfecta Granger?

_"50 Drabbles Dramione"_

V

¿La Prefecta Perfecta Granger?

_Nunca había pensado que ella se encontraría en ésas circunstancias. ¡Ella! ¡Hermione Granger! La mejor Bruja de su generación, la doña perfecta que sigue siempre las reglas… Nunca, nunca pensó que se encontraría en una circunstancia tan peculiar…_

_Y excitante…_

_Muy excitante…_

_-Ahh…-suspiraba por lo bajo, sentía los besos del joven platinado en su cuello, quemándolo y haciendo que ella perdiera la cordura. _

_El joven sonrió arrogante al ver el rostro de placer de la castaña, se acercó más a ella, directamente a su cuello, y besaba cada espacio, cada lugar, dejando la presencia Malfoy en su piel._

_-Es el momento…-dijo con su voz ronca, mientras lamía un pezón de la chica. Y la miro antes de volver a hacer un movimiento. Con el cabello alborotado, sonrojada de placer, con gemidos ahogados, su blusa abierta y mágicamente sin sostén. _

_Apretó un pezón de la chica, y ella se arqueaba de placer contenido. _

_La tomó en volandas, y pudo sentir su miembro rozando con su intimidad húmeda, demasiado húmeda, producto de cuando él había jugado un poco antes ahí. _

_Merlín, todo era tan excitante._

_-He estado esperando esto hace mucho…-dijo conteniéndose y mordisqueó un pezón de la chica, quién solo podía gemir.- Lo vas a disfrutar…-le aseguró, ella le miró y supo que era así, que se venía el mejor sexo de su vida._

_Y de apoco empezó a introducir su miembro en su cavidad húmeda, la sujetó más firme, apoyando la espalda de la chica en la fría pared de la Torre de Astronomía._

_Se escuchaba a lo lejos el ulular de una lechuza. _

_Sonrió._

_Empezó a introducirse lentamente, la chica se arqueaba ante las sensaciones._

_-Draco…-gimió ella excitándolo más…- F-fóllame…-dijo casi rogando. _

_Una imagen dignamente excitante. _

_Y él perdió la cordura._

_Y la penetró de golpe, pero a la vez con cuidado, pero con una pasión desenfrenada, la chica gimió alto ante las sensaciones. No había himen, no, claro. Él la había desvirgado, y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo. _

_Y empezó el vaivén de caderas, su miembro entrando en su conocida y estrecha vulva, la chica gimiendo, y él… Mordisqueando sus pezones si podía. _

_-Dra… Draco…-gimió nuevamente la chica…- ¡Ahh!-iba más rápido.- M…más…-dijo entre gemidos. _

_Y los vaivenes fueron más lentos. _

_-¿Decías?-sonrió burlón ante el rostro de la chica._

_-Quie…quiero más…-dijo mordiéndose los labios… _

_-¿Más lento?-empezó a disminuir muy a su pesar, pero contento de ver el rostro de la joven. _

_¡Maldito, estúpido, y excitante hurón! Con su caña de "Yo-soy-el-Mago-del-sexo" Mentecato, e imbécil maquina orgasmeadora*… Pero ella ya no daba más, se sentía tan cercana del orgasmo, que ésta vez tendría que ceder. _

_-Rá…rápido…-dijo mientras con un leve apretón de su vulva, apretó levemente el miembro del chico, quién sorprendido y excitado, se ponía a la tarea, si es que ella- ¡Draco!-gemía su nombre._

_Y todo fue descontrolado, entraba y salía de ella rápidamente, ella ya no se preocupaba de que pudieran escucharla y gemía, gemía y gemía como si fuera a morir de placer. Esperen… ¿Se había preocupado en algún entonces? _

_El chico fue más rápido, veía sus senos bailar al ritmo del vaivén. Sus gemidos, que eran un coro para él, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios húmedos, y su cavidad húmeda y estrecha._

_Más rápido…_

_Su espalda se arqueaba…_

_Más rápido…_

_Sus senos botaban… _

_Y mucho más rápido y desenfrenado… _

_Ella gimió llegando al clímax, y él se corrió en su interior. _

_Cayeron exhaustos al piso, con las respiraciones agitadas… Ella se acercó a él y lo besó con la pasión al desborde… _

_-Creo… Que Ronald te supera-dijo venenosa, provocando al joven. Dañado su orgullo, la miró como la vil serpiente que era. _

_¿Qué ésa comadreja era mejor que él en el sexo?_

_Sonrió con burla._

_Le iba a demostrar a la castaña, el mejor sexo de su vida. _

_Ella sonrió ante el rostro de desafío del joven platinado. _

_Lo había conseguido, ésa noche iba a tener la mejor dosis de sexo de su vida. _

_Y la Prefecta Perfecta Granger, iba a disfrutarlo mucho…_

_Demasiado… _

* * *

_*Orgasmeadora = Palabra que no sé si existe y surgió de la nada a mí mente.  
_

_¡Oh! Me encantan las escenas de sexo entre Draco&Hermione. Lo sé, lo sé, no lo digan :) Soy una pervertida :B  
_

_Gracias a:  , Pansy Pattinson, torposoplo12, Yoceliine, Ilwen Malfoy, y a tres personas anónimas Por sus queridos Reviews que me hacen muy feliz y hacen maquinar mi mente pervertida.  
_

_Recién comienzo con éstas escenas, me falta mucho. Sugerencias, críticas. Todo es bien recibido :)  
_

_Besos,  
_

_FCLC  
_


	6. Un poco más

"_50 Drabbles Dramione" _

VI

Un poco más.

_Escondió su rostro en el cuello delicado de la chica, y un dulce aroma lo envolvió. Un aroma a caramelos, mezclado con flores, algo dulce y elegante. Justamente como ellos dos. Le besó el cuello a lo que la chica se estremeció. _

_Ambos estaban sentados y abrazados en el suelo de la Sala de Menesteres. El lugar era sencillo ésta vez, no había ningún tipo de cama matrimonial como el algunas ocasiones, ni algo parecido. No, ésta vez no. Ésta vez era un lugar sencillo, unos cuantos almohadones, unos cuantos muchos libros en el suelo, seguramente a petición de la chica, y ellos dos. _

_Nada más. _

_Ésta vez ambos estaban seguros de que no había pasiones acumuladas, ni orgasmos que querían ser oídos por el otro. Ésta vez eran los besos, los abrazos, las miradas, los que querían ser realizados. _

_Había pasado tanto tiempo de que no habían estado juntos, tanto. _

_Tanto tiempo en que él tenía que conformarse viéndola en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, o en las aulas de clases, pero siempre… con él. _

_Con la comadreja._

_Pues puede que Draco Malfoy pudiera bañarse entre cabellos de Unicornios, o tirar galeones al aire como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y sabía que la comadreja nunca en su vida iba a poder hacer eso. _

_Jamás._

_Pero él si podía tomar a la castaña de la mano, besarla en cualquier parte sin que nadie diga nada, él si podía amarla sin importar lo que dijeran los demás… Él podía tener muchas riquezas, pero la comadreja… la tenía a ella. _

_Draco… no la tenía._

_Abrazó más fuerte a la chica y ella se giró para verlo. _

_Sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando, tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, y le besó suavemente. _

_-No pienses en eso…-le susurró. _

_-¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? Yo…-miró los ojos castaños de la chica- No aguanto más Hermione… ¿Hasta cuándo?-le preguntó a la vez que acunaba su rostro con su manos. _

_-Solo espera un poco más… Ya todo, está por terminar…-le dijo dándole una esperanza. El joven acarició su rostro, y la besó. _

_Y la abrazó nuevamente, ella le correspondió el abrazo y se dejó inundar por ése aroma tan peculiar de la joven. _

_Bien, podría esperar un poco más… Podía hacerlo, por favor. Él era el Gran Draco Malfoy, podría sobrevivir a ello, solo si siguiera teniendo los besos y caricias de la castaña de Gryffindor._

_Solo así, podría aguantar un poco más…_

_Un poco más…_

* * *

_Sí, me encantan escribir escenas de sexo entre Hermione y Draco, lo admito, pero también me gustan las escenas dulces :3 _

_¡Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! _

_Muchas Gracias a alguien anónimo xD, pansy pattinson, Ilwen Malfoy, , Daniela, juliette05, torposoplo12, . _

_Por cierto, no me llamen por el nombre de Frutillablablabla, solo Danii :3_

_Besos, cuídense!_

_Y ojalá les haya gustado éste capítulo :B_

_¿Reviews? _


	7. Cumpleaños y Miradas

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

VII

Cumpleaños y Miradas

_Era un día bastante especial, al fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad. _

_17 años._

_¡Al fin!_

_Y el hecho de que El Príncipe de las Serpientes estuviera de cumpleaños, no pasaba inadvertido para la casa de Slytherin, cuando bajó las escaleras, vio a Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, a Crabbe y a Goyle con regalos, la joven Pansy con una torta y con media casa de verde&plateado, cantando el Cumpleaños Feliz. Pues si bien, todos pensarían que las serpientes eran frías o poco expresivas, sí. Lo eran, pero ellos se tenían a ellos mismos, y sabían valorarse entre sí. Después de apagar las velas, de recibir las felicitaciones, de recibir los regalos y guardarlos en su dormitorio, fue con casi media sala de Slytherin a la vez al Gran Comedor, para tomar desayuno. Una vez ahí nuevamente le cantaron el cumpleaños sin importar lo que las demás casas pensarán, bueno, así eran en realidad los Slytherin's, astutos, e independientes. _

_Escuchaba a Pansy y Blaise planificar la tremenda fiesta que harían en la sala común por su Cumpleaños, Theodore le hablaba del libro que le había regalado, que era una muy buena guía en artes y defensas de las artes oscuras, Crabbe y Goyle peleaban por cierto pastel que estaba en la mesa y que de casualidad, era el único que había. Draco miraba a sus amigos, miró a la mesa de Slytherin, que muchos le devolvían la mirada con una sonrisa, o uno que otro se acercaban para darle su regalo. _

_Era cierto, Draco podría ser muy despreciativo con las demás casas, pero era solamente su Casa la que sabían cómo era realmente, y es que muchos escondían secretos, y siempre vistos como la casa fiel al Señor Tenebroso y a la Sangre Pura, y puede que sea cierto, aparentando frente a sus padres, ante la sociedad, y más. Pero cuando uno entraba por la puerta de las mazmorras, todo cambiaba. Estaban en un verdadero hogar, siendo los mismos que siempre, pero siendo sinceros. Mostraban ésa faceta alegre e irónica que solo ellos poseían, algunas chicas lloraban ante la presión, otros contaban sus problemas y más. Sí, así era la casa de Slytherin. ¿Pues qué? ¿Acaso creían que eran fríos y calculadores hasta con ellos mismos? ¡Claro que no! Sí ellos también eran seres humanos como los demás, solo que mejores, pensaban con arrogancia. _

_Draco estaba contento, todo indicaba que ése día iba a ser perfecto, pero algo faltaba, algo le hacía estar incompleto, y fue entonces en que empezaron a llegar las lechuzas con el correo, varias llegaron hacia él, de parte de sus padres con obsequios de elos o familiares, y cartas de felicitaciones. Pero una llamó su atención, no reconocía a aquella lechuza. Estaba seguro que no pertenecía a la Familia Malfoy, o alguna conocida. _

_La hermosa lechuza castaña traía un regalo y apenas lo sacó ella se fue. _

_Su corazón dio un vuelco. _

_Reconocía ésa caligrafía sin esfuerzo alguno, y como niño pequeño, y con sus amigos observando su rostro de impaciencia&felicidad, abrió el regalo, que eran tres en realidad. Un peluche, hecho a mano, se notaba bastante… ¡Y era él! De forma más pequeña y tierna claro. Pansy lo tomó rápidamente. _

_-¡Pues vaya que se parece a ti Draco!-dijoBlaise observando al peluche._

_-Pues claro que se parece a él… ¡Sí es él!-dijo Pansy rodando los ojos y entregándole el regalo a Draco._

_Draco tomaba en sus manos una caja cuadrada mediana y apenas la abrió un aroma a chocolate con menta le inundó. También hechos a mano, pequeños bombones lucían en la caja con una agradable y exquisita apariencia. Los guardó de inmediato al ver los rostros de Crabbe y Goyle. _

_Y por último la carta._

"_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Hasta que al fin eres mayor de edad, me alegro bastante. Quería darte un regalo, y preferí hacerlos yo. Espero que los chocolates no te provoquen una indigestión, y no, no te preocupes. No están envenenados. Hice el esfuerzo en el peluche, pero bueno, creo que logré un parecido entre ambos. Espero que te gusten, te deseo muchas felicidades, me gustaría poder ir y ya sabes… Abrazarte, besarte y decirte que quiero que éste sea un gran día para ti…. Pero ya bueno, no puedo hacerlo. Aunque ya sabes, todo está terminando-El chico sonrió ante ello-Espero que lo pases muy bien hoy con tus amigos… Me despido, un beso, y cuídate. Nos vemos…._

_PD: ¿Hoy a la media noche en la Torre de Astronomía? _

_H.G" _

_El joven lo sabía, ése día era perfecto, sus amigos no preguntaron por su sonrisa bobalicona, pero sí pudieron molestarlo cuando podían, lo hacían y sin descaro. Y en un descuido de ellos, su mirada fue a la mesa de los leones. Una joven castaña lo observaba impaciente, y él le sonrió._

_No bastaron palabras, ni gestos, nada, solo tenían las miradas, una de agradecimiento, y muy profundo y otra de correspondencia ante ella. El joven hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, y ella supo que se encontrarían a la media noche. _

_Draco volvió su vista ante su mesa, sus amigos no se habían percatado del juego de miradas, y eso era algo bueno. _

_El joven sonrió arrogantemente, bien. No sabía cómo iba a morir mañana asesinado por Pansy, por no atreverse a asistir a la fiesta, pues claro, él quería celebrarlo con alguien muy especial._

_Con la castaña, pues con ése juego de miradas, sabía que sus regalos no terminaban ahí._

_Había más, mucho más. Y él quería recibirlos, al fin y al cabo, no todos los días eres un festejado de cumpleaños._

* * *

_Ok, no sé de dónde salió esto, sé que estoy cagá de sueño que son las 1.13 am y mañana entro a las 8.00 am -.- Gracias a torposoplo12, Ilwen Malfoy, Pansy Pattinson, fatty rose Malfoy, Daniela, Mini-serenety, Astorya, Caroone y Yoceliine Por sus reviews que me hacen muy, muy feliz. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no sé de donde salió la idea, pero bueno quise hacerla y no sé :B Ojalá les guste, besos, cuídense y nos vemos. _

_¿Reviews? _


	8. Fantasía Sexual

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

VIII

Fantasía Sexual

_Apenas entró a la biblioteca, un peculiar aroma le envolvió, ése dulce aroma que conocía tan bien de ésa persona, pero bueno, que él conocía mucho más que el aroma de ella. La Biblioteca estaba vacía, los alumnos estaban todos en Hogsmeade, ni siquiera Madame Prince se encontraba en la Biblioteca, pero sabía que se la había encargado a alguien tan responsable como la castaña._

_El joven caminó entre las secciones buscándola, y casi al final la pudo encontrar. En una de las mesas, rodeada de enormes y gordos libros que solo ella podría leer como si fueran historietas, sumida en su lectura, no notó la presencia del joven. _

_El platino se acercó a ella, quedando de pie a su lado, y le dio un pequeño toquecito en la cabeza, la joven asustada ante aquel gesto casi se cae de la silla y mira con reproche al joven. _

_-¡Malfoy!-le susurró con reproche. _

_-No sé para qué susurras si solo estamos los dos-le dijo con cierta sonrisa arrogante.- ¿Qué lees? _

_-No te interesa-dijo cerrando el libro aún enojada por aquel susto. _

_-¡Oh, vamos Granger!-dijo marcando cada sílaba de su apellido- Sólo fue una broma y se acercó más a ella, y ella se giró para verlo, pero no contaba con que la intimidad del joven estuviera a altura de su rostro, se sonrojó y se quedó viéndolo más de lo que quizás debería, y levantó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Ésa imagen le fue realmente perturbadora al rubio, quién sentía el corazón acelerado. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero viéndolo así, ella sentada, y él frente a ella, con su intimidad muy cerca de su cara, era muy… excitante. _

_La joven castaña lejos de alejarse, o de reprocharle indignada, miró hacia la entrada de la Biblioteca. Era cierto, solo estaban ellos dos y los otros alumnos no llegarían pasada las ocho de la tarde, Madame Prince estaba enferma y se estaba quedando en la enfermería. _

_Estaban ellos solos. _

"_Solos" pensó la castaña "Y en la biblioteca…" ¡Merlín! Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, se estaba volviendo una pervertida… Y eso, muy lejos de desagradarle… Le gustaba, y demasiado… Con él joven había sentido cosas que no había sentido ni mucho menos experimentado con Ronald. Y bueno, ella no hacía nada por evitarlas. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al joven que seguía observándola con la misma expresión de antes. _

_¿Y si agregaba una nueva experiencia a su vida? _

_Quizás… Solo quizás… Le terminaba gustando, o disgustando. ¿Pero cómo saber si no se atrevía a hacer las cosas? _

_Y ya era tarde, se quedó viendo ése bulto que se ocultaba en los pantalones, ése enorme bulto que ella conocía muy, muy bien. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron su miembro por encima de la ropa, y ella lo apretó levemente a lo que el joven tembló levemente. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Ahí estaba su gran bulto marcado por ésos bóxers negros que llevaba. _

_Y se le hizo agua la boca. Se relamió los labios con algo de ansías. Su pequeña mano temblorosa acarició aquel miembro que ante su tacto no directo empezó a erguirse, el joven soltaba uno que otro suspiro. _

_Merlín, si alguien no paraba a ésa castaña curiosa, él se volvería un violador. _

'_Demasiado tarde' pensó al sentir como las manos de la chica bajaban su bóxer sin llegar a bajarle los pantalones ni la ropa interior, un miembro medio erguido y grande se posaba frente al rostro de la castaña, quién lo veía sonrojada, curiosa y muy excitada, se acomodó quedando apoyado en la mesa, y la castaña frente a él, aún sentada en la silla, entre sus piernas mirando analíticamente su miembro._

_-Herms… tú no tienes que hacer-se quedó callado al sentir humedad en su miembro, miró a la castaña, quién volvía a darle una lamida como si de una paleta se tratara. Y acto seguido colocó una de sus manos en su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo torpemente, el chico tomó la mano de la joven y le marcó el ritmo, a los segundos, él… ya se encontraba en el quinto piso del placer. La suavidad de su mano rodeando su miembro, subiendo y bajando, el rostro de la castaña, ellos dos, solos, en la biblioteca, bien, ya no volvería a entrar a la biblioteca sin recordar esto, nunca más. _

_Pegó un respingo al sentir humedad, y vio a la castaña con la cabeza de su miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, y con su mano acariciando sus testículos. Al fin, tenía una fantasía sexual cumplida. _

_La joven seguía lamiendo la cabeza de su miembro, traviesa su lengua lo recorría, lo lamía como si fuera un caramelo, y se separó y acarició con la punta de su lengua la ranura._

_El rubio dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo, y la joven abrió más su boca, dejando que el miembro del chico le inundara. El platino soltó una especie de gemido. _

_La joven aumentó el ritmo, lamía sin cesar, empezaba un vaivén entre su boca y su miembro. Succionaba a minutos, apretaba sus labios al llegar a la punta, y lo volvía a dejar entrar y salir. _

_Él tembló._

_Ella aumentó el ritmo. _

_Tembló nuevamente, y ella seguía más rápido, soltó un gemido, ella aumentó más y en el extremo de su miembro lo apretó levemente con los labios, el joven sujetó la cabeza de la castaña y se corrió en su boca, vio como ella algo curiosa y asustada al principio, dejó que lo hiciera, y empezó a tragarlo. Unas gotas de semen corrieron por su mentón y cuando paró, ella lo sacó con sus manos, lo miró y le dio lamidas limpiándolo. _

_El joven tenía la respiración agitada, eso había sido fenomenal. La miró otra vez, ella dando lamidas a su miembro, con su semen en su mentón, con su rostro curioso y…¿Sexy?_

_La joven tomó nuevamente el miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, le dio una lamida sin dejar de mirar al platino…_

_-Draco…-susurró excitada, lo volvió a lamer…-Draco…-lo llamó nuevamente, y él ya empezaba a perder la cordura, la iba a violar, ahí mismo, iba a hacer que gritara su nombre y que llegara al quinto cielo de la excitación…-Draco…-se levantó. Sí, la iba a violar- Draco…-la tomó de los hombros- ¡DRACO!_

_Y recibió una mojada, el rubio se despertó sobresaltado, y miró para todas partes. Estaba en su habitación, acostado y no había rastro de la castaña. ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Fue un jodido sueño! Y miró su miembro, ahí estaba erguida, más que nunca como una puta espada, y formando una carpa en su cama. Vio a su lado y vio a Blaise sonriendo burlón._

_-Anda… Que amaneciste como guerrero-le dijo, y vio que tenía un vaso y se percató que estaba mojado- Te he tratado de despertar hace un montón, anda a darte una ducha, a no ser que quieras un dolor de huevos para todo el día-carcajeó y salió de la habitación dejando al rubio algo decepcionado. _

_Se levantó, miró su miembro, y fue al baño por una ducha bien fría, no sin antes poder descargarse de aquella frustración sexual. _

_Era obvio que era un sueño, al final, la castaña no era tan sexual como en sus fantasías. Pero de que podría violarla hasta el cansancio, podría._

_Definitivamente, no volvería a ver la Biblioteca con los mismos ojos, ni mucho menos a la castaña._

* * *

_Hace algo de calor ¿No? ¡Uff! Bueno, como se pasa de un tierno cumpleaños a una mamada xDD Lo hice porque quise hacerlo, y porque ustedes también estaban sedientas de lemón! ¡No lo nieguen! Bien, y eso :$ Merlín, soy una pervertida u/u ¡Pero ustedes también, así que eso me consuela un poco! Bueno, nargles, torposoplos, banshees, acepto de todo, así que ¡Comenten! _

_Gracias a Pansy Pattinson, Torposoplo12, Daniela, Caroone, sailor mercuri o neptune, Ilwen Malfoy, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Yoceliine, Gwenog Black Jones y AleSeverus, por sus reviews, que me hacen MUY FELIZ y me animan a maquinar ésta mente pervertidamente dulce! *-*_

_Espero que les haya gustado, besos, Danii :B _


	9. Al fin

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

IX

Al fin

_Apenas entró al Gran Comedor vio a Pansy haciéndole señas para que se apurara y fuera a sentarse con ellos. Podía ver a Crabbe y Goyle comer como si la vida se les fuera en ello. A Blaise tratando de coquetearle a Pansy, mientras ella lo alejaba algo sonrojada. Estaba seguro que a fin de años, ésos dos terminarían juntos. Y vio a Theo mirando desconcertado el aire, seguramente pensando en alguna criatura extraña que solo él creía, aunque claro, solo lo más cercanos sabían que su amigo estaba algo… ido. _

_Se sentía algo vacío, desde hace unas semanas él y la castaña, se dejaron de frecuentar en la sala de menesteres o la biblioteca. Al primer día que ella faltó al lugar, y desde entonces él lo supo._

_En el interior de la Gryffindor se estaba desatando una lucha, de si elegir a Weasley o a él. _

_Y aunque le diera algo de vergüenza, admitía que tenía miedo. _

_¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El Príncipe de Slytherin tenía miedo? ¡Claro que sí! La castaña se había logrado meter en su vida de una forma indescriptible, le gustaba estar con ella, hacerla enojar, ver su ceño fruncido, escuchar sus risas, su dulce aroma, todo. _

_Todo, absolutamente todo. _

_No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ésas instancias. El joven se sentó junto a su grupo más cercano, Blaise y Pansy le hablaban del próximo partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Pero él no podía prestar atención._

_-¿Estás bien Draco?-le preguntó Pansy con ése tono de voz que ella siempre usaba con él, como si fuera un niñito pequeño._

_-Anda Pansy, que ya sé que eres mayor que yo pero no por eso soy tu hermano menor-le reprochó algo avergonzado. _

_-¡Pero si él siempre va a ser nuestro Draquito pequeñín!-dijo Blaise con una voz chillona mientras le apretaba la mejilla. Y estallaron en carcajadas. Sí, puede que él fuera el Príncipe de Slytherin, pero entre sus amigos era el menor de todos._

_El desayuno era ameno, a pesar de que él no estaba "ahí" Miró discretamente la mesa de los leones y solo pudo ver a Potter con su novia, y a la comadreja haciendo muecas de asco al verlos tan cariñosos, pero ni rastro de ella. Fue cuando miró a la puerta del Gran Comedor y la vio entrar. Con sus bucles, su uniforme bien puesto y su insignia de Prefecta. Estaba nerviosa, podía deducirlo porque jugaba con sus dedos y murmuraba muchas cosas. Se preguntaba si el día de hoy día olería a vainilla o a manzana. Qué tipo de crema habría ocupado, la de almendras o de fresas. Si andaba de encaje o normal. Si había dormido bien o no. _

_Se preguntaba… _

_A quién había elegido. _

_-¿Draco?-Pansy lo llamó y la miró de inmediato. Otra vez ocupando 'ése' tono de voz- ¿No nos vas a decir quién te dio ése peluche y ésos bombones?-preguntó con curiosidad. Y pudo ver que sus amigos estaban atentos a lo que él fuera a decir. _

_-Alguien-respondió a secas._

_-Pero… Tiene que ser 'alguien' muy especial ¿Cierto, Draco?-dijo Blaise mientras comía un panqueque. _

_-No necesariamente-respondió a secas nuevamente._

_-¿Y si no es especial por qué pusiste el peluche en tu velador y no te has comido los bombones?-dijo Theo saliendo de 'su mundo' para mirarlo interrogante._

_-No les inte-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-se vio interrumpido. Al igual que él y sus amigos dirigieron su mirada donde provenía el grito, en la mesa de los leones. Y no solo ellos, sino que más de medio comedor miraba al pelirrojo y a la castaña que al parecer se veían enfrascados en una discusión o altercado._

* * *

_Hermione miraba a Ron que había puesto el grito en cielo, como supuso que haría. _

_-Ron, por favor. No hagas un escándalo-le dijo por lo bajo para no seguir llamando la atención._

_-¿Qué?-se veía confusión en su rostro- ¡Hermione! ¡No!-dijo acercándose a ella y tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa- ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué fue? No… No es necesario que lleguemos a ésos extremos, podemos solucionarlos, como pareja… ¿Cierto?-se veía lleno de miedo y nerviosismo. Hermione se mordió su labio inferior. Pudo ver de reojo como Ginny y Harry la miraban estupefactos. _

_-Yo… Ron…-Costaba demasiado hacerlo. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver una mirada de mercurio observándola de lejos, con ansias. Apretó las manos del pelirrojo y lo miró- Yo… Ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no es igual, no es lo mismo. _

_-Herms…-susurró por lo bajo. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. _

_-Eres el chico ideal, de seguro muchas chicas morirían por estar contigo-pudo ver como Lavender que estaba a su lado se removía nerviosa- Pero yo ya no puedo seguir contigo, no puedo. _

_-Hermione, piénsalo. Podemos solucionar el problema, nosotr…-calló ante la mirada de la castaña._

_-Perdóname-le dijo. Ron, soltó sus manos y se irguió. Veía como trataba de decir tantas cosas, tenía las palabras amontonadas en su boca, y de repente, su mirada se humedecía y abandonó rápidamente el Gran Comedor. Harry le siguió a los segundos, y ella… Ella se sentía fatal. No podía ver con claridad, y lo supo, estaba llorando. Por no amarlo como se lo merecía. Pero él no era el problema, era ella. _

_Ella. _

_Sintió el abrazo de Ginny, miró a Lavender. Veía la ansiedad en su rostro. Ella le asintió y la chica rubia salió apresurada. Ella moría por Ronald, ella podría darle lo que ella no podía, porque se lo daba a otro. _

_Levantó su vista por un segundo, y lo vio. _

_Se veía un deje de felicidad en su mirada._

_Todo había terminado. _

_Al fin._

* * *

_Esto ya no parece una serie de Drabbles xD Bien, en fin. Tiempo sin actualizar xd c: Espero que les guste! Nunca me pareció que Lavender fuera tan 'hueca' como la pintan, en fin. Gracias a Yoceliine, x.'KyuuketsukiMaru'.x, Pansy Pattinson, Caroone, Daniela y 5 personas anónimas (: _

_Ya saben, mandrágoras, pevees, torposoplos, nargles, acepto de todo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, besos, Danii :B_


	10. Vale la pena

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

X

Vale la pena.

_Ya no podía caminar simplemente por los pasillos sin que los demás alumnos se me voltearan a ver y empezaran los murmullos, algunos nada disimulados. El que haya terminado con Ron se volvió el tema de todo Hogwarts, e inclusive algunos personajes de los cuadros me miraban con reprobación. _

_Todo era… estresante._

_Mis compañeros de Gryffindor actuaban diferente, algunos me miraban recelosos por mi decisión, otros con curiosidad, algunos con comprensión y qué decir de las chicas que ya más de una vez se atrevían a mandarme un vociferador amenazándome. _

_Mi relación con Ginny ya no era la misma, y es comprensible. Era la hermana de Ron, es natural que se pusiera de su parte, pero aún así me saludaba. Al parecer volveríamos a ser las amigas de antes cuando la tormenta se apaciguara. Harry volvía a ser un intermediario entre Ron y yo, tratando de que nos arreglemos, pero ya era un problema resuelto. Y Ron…_

_Ron. _

_Me evitaba, trataba de no verme, no era pesado ni mucho menos rencoroso, simplemente el verme le hacía daño. Lavender estaba más con él, le trataba de dar ánimos para que saliera adelante. _

_Todo, todo había cambiado. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Esto era lo que yo quería? Ya había una decisión tomada, ya había dañado y decepcionado a otras personas. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y no se podían deshacer. ¿Y si Ron era el hombre de su vida? ¿Y si terminaba arrepintiéndose? ¿Y si empezaba a extrañarlo? No quería imaginar cómo sería si empezaba a extrañar su aroma, sus besos, sus brazos, su forma de mirarla o más. _

_Realmente…. ¿Había valido la pena?_

_Suspiré, y abrí la gran puerta que se ponía ante mí, y el aroma a libros y pergaminos me inundó. Me senté en una de las mesas de la entrada y saqué sus libros y pergaminos, para poder hacer la tarea de Transformaciones. Sí, faltaban dos semanas para dicha tarea, pero quería hacerla antes. ¡Sólo tenía dos semanas! _

_-Rayos-murmuré bajo. ¡Me faltaba un libro! Caminé hasta el final de la Biblioteca, en la sección de Transformaciones, y ahí estaba él. Leyendo un libro concentrado, y sentí mi corazón latir apresuradamente, un paso atrás, pero él se percató de mi presencia. Me miró sorprendido, su rostro se llenó de felicidad y de una sonrisa enorme. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en el estante._

_-Mione…-me susurró bajo, por ése apodo que me encanta. Me acerqué a él poco a poco y cuando me faltaba algo para estar más cerca de él, tomó una de mis manos y me jaló hacía él, abrazándome. _

_Su aroma a menta me embriagó de inmediato. Y le correspondí el abrazo, ésta vez, era diferente. _

_Muy diferente._

_No me abrazaba con ganas o desesperación, me abrazaba relajado y libre. _

_-Al fin...-me susurró mientras se separaba de mí, apoyó su frente con la mía y me sonrió. Alegre, con ansías, nunca le había visto sonreír así.- Al fin… Solo para mí. Para mí.-me dijo. _

_Acorté la distancia y le besé. Un beso tranquilo, apaciguador, lento, suave, que se enfrentaba a una danza exquisita y tierna._

_Nos separamos un poco, y nuestras miradas chocaron. A través de su mirada mercurio, pude ver que estaba feliz, tranquilo, aliviado. _

_Le sonreí. _

_Y me abrazó, me sentí feliz, segura, tranquila. _

_¿Había valido la pena mi decisión? ¿Valía la pena el saber que mi relación con mis compañeros no iba a volver a ser la misma?_

_¿Valía la pena haber escogido a Draco en vez de a Ron?_

_Besó mi frente. _

_Sí, valía la pena. _

_Y mucho más._

* * *

_Gracias a Daniela, persona anónima xD, sailor mercuri o neptune, Caroone, Yoceliine, Fatty Rose Malfoy y Pansy Pattinson. Gracias por sus comentarios y mandrágoras animadoras, me hicieron feliz. Trataré de actualiza más, bueno, me demoré con el capítulo anterior, simplemente porque la musa me había abandonado. Así que fui y me compré otra que espero que me dure. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Era esencial que Hermione rompiera con Ron, para los siguientes Drabbles, trataré de no desviarme y concentrarme en la historia de historias independientes. Ahora estoy trabajando en un Dramione, el que publicaré cuando termine éstos 50 Capítulos (: ¡Faltan solo 40! La nada misma xd Gracias por sus reviews Y por leerme c: Las adoro :B_

_Besos, _

_Danii. _


	11. Muérdago ¡Cuidado con los Nargles!

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

XI

Muérdago

¡Cuidado con los Nargles!

_A contrario de lo que imaginaban sus compañeras, y compañeros, o en realidad, todos los integrantes de Gryffindor, ella no estaba devastada ni mucho menos triste después de haber terminado con Ron. Andaba feliz, alegre, e inclusive podrían decir que se veía feliz por la libertad que poseía ahora. Había tratado poder disimularlo, pero vamos, Hermione Granger no sabe ni decir una mentira blanca. Y era por eso aún que Ginny le miraba reacia, claro, su hermano la pasaba muy mal, y ella andaba campante por la vida. _

_¡Es que era difícil el poder fingir! _

_No podía fingir al saber que cuando fuera a su habitación, sobre su cama había apenas un pequeño papel con dos palabras, que le hacían la persona más feliz de Hogwarts. O el simple hecho de saber que la Biblioteca ya no era solo un nido de conocimientos, sino que también de besos. El saber que alguien está pendiente de tus movimientos, o que ésa persona sea el motivo de tus sonrisas y sueños. No podía fingir estar mal, aunque debería hacerlo, no cuando tenía a alguien que le alegraba todos los segundos posibles. _

_-¡Ahh!-suspiró alegre y bajo a la Sala común no sin antes verse en el espejo y sonreír- ¡Hola chicos!-saludó sonriendo a Harry que estaba con Ginny cerca de la chimenea, y salió sin más ni menos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Se alejó campante por los pasillos, subió una escalera, saltó un escalón falso y se adentró nuevamente al pasillo, y antes de llegar a la Biblioteca, dobló a la izquierda, un pasillo oscuro, de forma inmediata unos labios se apoderaron de ella suavemente. _

_Subió sus manos para enredarlas con aquellos cabellos que conocía perfectamente, y sintió unas manos posesivas abrazarla fuertemente desde su cintura. Se alejó de apoco, depositando leves besos en aquellos labios viciantes._

_-¡Oye!-le reprochó dándolo un corto beso._

_-¿Qué?-inquirió divertido._

_-Eso fue un ataque por la espalda-dijo sonriendo._

_-Es que la situación lo amerita-contestó él y señaló sobre sus cabezas. La castaña miró y sobre ellos se posaba un muérdago. _

_-Mmm… Creo que seguimos acá abajo, al parecer tendremos que besarnos hasta que nos saciemos-y sin decir más le besó. _

_El joven apresó su labio inferior succionándolo, sus lenguas bailaban un vals tranquilo y sin apuros. Se sometieron a aquella danza exquisita que tanto les gustaban, apretó más el agarre hacia él, y ella soltó un leve gemido en su boca. Por ahí, por los países bajos, algo comenzaba a entusiasmarse. Se separó levemente de ella, la joven lo miró curiosa, bajo una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica y lo juntó hacia él. La joven le observó sonrojada, podía sentir por su estomago, cómo el miembro del chico se empezaba a poner duro. _

_Él le sonrió de forma pícara._

_-Nunca ha pasado en un pasillo…_

_-¿Cómo que no? Eso es una vulgar mentira Señor Malfoy-inquirió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-Bueno, no en éste pasillo-la chica carcajeó.-Es algo… excitante ¿No te parece? _

_-Puede ser… A lo mejor…-sonrió y le volvió a besar. Ésta vez un beso más fuerte y apasionado. El momento se ponía peligroso, la mano del chico ya se había perdido bajo la falda de la castaña, mientras que la otra, por encima de la ropa, desabrochaba el sostén de la chica. Sus dedos peligrosos se acercaban a la intimidad de la joven…_

_-¡AHH!-un grito hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente y miraron por donde provenía.- ¡Malfoy! ¡Hermione!-inquirió ella asustada. _

_-Yo… no…-trató de decir algo coherente Hermione._

_-¡Están infectados de Nargles!-dijo Luna Lovegood acercándose un poco a ellos. La chica se sacó sus espectroanteojos y siguió observándoles asustada, sacó de sus bolsillos dos collares con un corcho y sin decir nada, se los coloco a la pareja.- Es para evitar a los nargles-dijo con su tono de voz característico- Tienen que tener cuidado con los muérdagos, están infectados de nargles últimamente. Hermione asintió asustada. _

_-Luna yo… Lo que tú…-aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. _

_-No me digas nada Hermione-dijo- Te espero a la media noche en las puertas del Gran Comedor._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Hoy habrá luna menguante-dijo alejándose- Vamos a ir a buscar Cornifilis al patio…_

_-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso ella?-dijo algo molesto Draco. A la medianoche ellos se veían la mayoría de las veces. _

_-Pues… No creo que quieran que les diga a los demás que estaban infectados de nargles ¿No? ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuidado con los nargles!-y sin decir más ni menos, Luna desapareció del pasillo tarareando una canción._

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-la miró. _

_-Es su forma de decirme que estoy en sus manos-dijo sonriendo, ante ello Draco alzó una ceja observándola interrogante- No va a decir nada, tenlo por seguro, pero tendré que ir a buscar Cornifilis con ella…-el chico carcajeo ante su mueca de incertidumbre, se acercó a ella sonriendo y la besó nuevamente apoyándola en la pared fría del pasillo. _

_-Bueno… como decía… No en éste pasillo-y adentró una de sus manos bajo la camisa de la chica y la besó. _

_-Al parecer tendremos que buscar más pasillos-dijo ella sonriendo. _

_-Correcto mi sabelotodo…_

_-Mi hurón oxigenado-se volvieron a besar para entrar a una pequeña sesión de gemidos, para después ir en busca de un nuevo pasillo. Al final en Hogwarts se podía encontrar de todo, incluido nargles y cornifilis._

* * *

_Gracias a Fatty Rose Malfoy, Torposoplo12, Caroone, sailor mercuri o neptune e Ilwen Malfoy. Y gracias a todas aquellas que agregan la historia a favoritos :D Les tengo una noticia, ahora actualizaré todos los viernes, para que anden atentas c: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encantan y me llenan de ánimos. Ahora me voy a tratar de actualizar otras historias, cuídense. _

_Besos, _

_Danii._

_Posdata: ¡Cuidado con los nargles eh! _


	12. Torposoplos y Cómplices

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

XII

Torposoplos y Cómplices

_Hermione había estado en situaciones muy extrañas a lo largo de su vida, extrañas, peligrosas, emocionantes, felices, tristes, pero aquella situación, excedía la palabra "extraña"_

_Suspiró pesadamente._

_Nunca pensó imaginarse en aquella situación ni mucho menos con ésas personas. Estaban cerca de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, y al ser fin de semana los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade, seguramente tomando cerveza de mantequilla, comprando dulces en Honeydukes o viendo los nuevos artículos de Quidditch, todos disfrutando el día, menos ellos. _

_Se rascó la mejilla, y miró la red que tenía en sus manos, y luego, miró a las personas que estaban en frente de ella. _

_Luna hablaba con Theodore Nott, de nada más, ni nada menos que de Torposoplos. _

_Ajá, lo que escucharon. _

_De Torposoplos._

_Ambos llevaban los espectros anteojos que se regalaban en las ediciones del Quisquilloso, y tenían unas redes, como caza mariposas en las manos. _

_Exacto, nunca se imaginó en aquella situación. _

_La presencia del Slytherin le desconcertaba, no era como los demás. Theo no solo era un chico guapo, aunque algo dejado de su aspecto, justamente como Luna, y siempre vivía en su mundo, a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada y de repente aterrizaba, buscaba a Luna y le hablaba de las criaturas extrañas que había visto en algún momento, tal para cual. Criaturas de las que solo creían ellos, y nadie más. Se le hacía raro a veces verlos conversar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero más se les hacía raro verlos en aquella circunstancia. _

_-Yo no me pondré ésta cosa-dijo Draco, llamando la atención de la castaña y de la pareja algo… zafada._

_-Pero Draco…-habló en ése tono soñador que tenía Theo- Sino te pones los espectro anteojos no podrás ver a los Torposoplos…-dijo mirándolo, resaltando de alguna forma sus ojos, al igual que Luna. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió a Hermione al ver lo parecido que eran ambos, tanto que daba miedo. _

_-Pero vale, que yo no creo en ésas estupideces…-dijo enojado. Y lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente. Tiró el caza mariposas al suelo, y le pasó los espectro anteojos a Luna- Nos vamos Hermione, menuda pérdida de tiempo…-dijo el rubio acercándose a la castaña. _

_-No creo que quieres que digamos algo sobre "eso" ¿No?-el tono amenazante de Theo hizo que Draco se girara a verlo. Le miraba fríamente, ya no había dulzura extraña en sus palabras, sino que las arrastraba lentamente, se acercó a Draco de forma que solo él y Hermione pudieran escucharlo. _

_-No te atreverías…-escupió Draco mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos, el más zafado, pero mejor amigo al fin y al cabo. _

_-Pruébame-dijo Theo. _

_-Por favor Theo, eso no suena muy masculino que digamos-dijo Hermione colocándose al lado de Draco, bien, esa palabra incitaba demasiado. Theo solo se sonrojó al captar el sentido._

_-Mira Draco, vas a ir, tomaras la red y los espectro anteojos y vamos a buscar Torposoplos, aún así se nos pase el día en ello-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a su amigo._

_-No lo haré-le llevó la contraria el rubio.-Además ésas cosas no existen. _

_-Existan o no-escupió Theo-Luna los ha invitado a cazar Torposoplos…-Hermione rodó los ojos, bueno, bueno, más que invitarlos, fue chantaje.- Si Luna me dice que quiere buscar Hipogrifos en Albania, iré con ella. Si Luna quiere buscar nargles travestis, los buscaré con ella. Porque lo que pide Luna, se cumple. Luna me dijo que quería buscar Torposoplos con ustedes, así que vamos a ir todos felices donde Luna a buscarlos, existan o no-dijo al advertir la mirada de Draco._

_Hermione miró a Luna que miraba tristemente los espectro anteojos, y las redes. Le dio cargo de conciencia. _

_-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Draco mirando a Theo. _

_-Veo que lo estás captando…_

_-Pues yo quiero…-dijo Hermione mirando a ambos chicos, que le prestaron atención- Yo quiero ir a la Primera Exposición de Pergaminos y Libros del Siglo X.-dijo mirando a Draco, y se puso los espectro anteojos-Va a ser el próximo fin de semana-y sin decir nada más ni nada menos fue donde Luna, quién la observó alegre al ver que iba a buscar Torposoplos con ella. _

_-No, por favor… no-dijo Theo mirando suplicante a Draco. El rubio sabía perfectamente que el aroma a pergamino viejo le daba naúseas, de alguna forma extraña, pero no le gustaba, aparte le daba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, el aroma desdreñado de los pergaminos gastados. Pero éso a Draco no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
_

_-Si Hermione quiere un pergamino hecho con polvos de estrellas, lo tendrá-dijo riendo con sorna-Un día por ti, otro por mí-dijo y se fue dejando a Theo protestando en su interior, tomó los espectro anteojos y tomó la red-Bien Luna-le dijo a la rubia-Dime como se buscan éstas cosas. _

_Luna sonrió y empezó a decirles a Draco con Hermione como buscarlos. _

_Theo miraba a la excéntrica Luna estando feliz. Estaba claro que él no creía mucho en las criaturas que pensaba Luna, pero le gustaba, demasiado. Y si para estar cerca de ella, tenía que criaturas que probablemente no existían, viéndose ridículo, lo haría._

_Rió con ganas al ver como los tres empezaban a agitar la red en aire, tratando de cazar algo. _

_Recordó como Luna le había dicho que Draco y Hermione estaban juntos, algo que él también sospechaba. _

"_Se está metiendo en un lío, y de los buenos" pensó Theo. Pero sonrió, Draco sonreía alegremente cuando estaba con la castaña, una sonrisa que casi nunca veía, ahora la veía a diario, y era por la Gryffindor. _

_Fue hacia ellos, a buscar Torposoplos y a disfrutar de la compañía de Luna, la Gryffindor, y su mejor amigo, con el cual iba a estar en todo momento, pues cuando se supiera que Hermione había dejado a Ron por el Príncipe de Slytherin, iba a desatarse una guerra en Hogwarts, y él tenía que estar ahí con ellos, junto con Luna claro, si al fin y al cabo, eran sus cómplices._

* * *

_Bien, fue un capítulo sin tanto Dramione, pero no sé, quise hacerlo así, para hacer ver que al menos Draco&Hermione contaban con alguien, en éste caso Theo y Luna, amo ésa pareja *-* Es hermosa, bueno, en fin. Ehh sé que dije que iba a actualizar los Viernes, y sé que hoy es Sábado, pero simplemente ayer no andaba inspirada ._. Espero que les gustado n.n ¡Ah! Por cierto, para que se sepa lo de Draco con Hermione, no va a ser al tiro, sino le quitaría la gracia, será en unos capítulos más, yo creo que como en el Veinte xD En fin :D _

_Gracias a Caroone, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Astorya y Fatty Rose Malfoy. _

_Ahora, Ilwen Malfoy. NO PUEDO CREER que tú seas la autora de "Dancing in the Dark" Soy muy despistada para eso de los autores, pero acabo de psicopatear tu perfil y veo la historia. Guapa, YO TE ADMIRO. Amo ésa historia, pero por algún motivo, nunca termino de leerla, veré si hoy puedo terminar de leerla y dejarte un Review de tamaño anormal. En serio, la amo, me encanta, ya, en fin xD Gracias por tu Review c: Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo n.n _

_Cuídense, besos_

_Danii :) _


	13. ¿Quién es?

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

XIII

¿Quién es?

_-Eres una descarada-dijo él riendo al sentir cómo la castaña se acostaba encima de él. El sol pegaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando de forma completa el día. Ahí, en unos jardines abandonados de Hogwarts estaba Draco acostado en el suelo con una castaña alborotada acostada sobre él. Y Draco sabía que no podría haber mejor día que ése, aunque cada día nuevo con la castaña era mucho mejor que el anterior, ése día se sentía completamente diferente. _

_-Aún así te encanta que sea así-dijo la chica dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho fornido del rubio, sintiendo cada uno de los latidos del joven, dejándose embriagar por su aroma a menta y dejándose ceder ante el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. _

_-Me encanta estar así contigo-dijo él abrazándola. _

_-Lo sé-sonrió ella._

_-Eres una egocéntrica…-replicó él._

_-Aprendí del mejor-le respondió ella, se acomodó un poco más, y se acercó a su rostro, besándole lentamente. Se dedicaron a responderse el beso lentamente, sus labios bailaban lentamente, dejando reconocerse, que sus lenguas bailaran entre sí, un vals que ya habían practicado muchas veces. _

_Hermione, sin romper el beso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y seguía gacha respondiendo lentamente el beso, colocó sus delicadas manos en el pecho de él, a lo que recibió un gruñido de placer. Rompió el beso lentamente, y empezó a besar las mejillas del joven rubio, deslizándose poco a poco para llegar a su meta, el cuello del chico. Y una vez ahí, sin decir nada, succionó parte de su cuello. _

_-¡Hermione, no!-le replicó el joven, tratando de alejarla, pero las sensaciones de sentir el cuerpo de la Gryffindor sobre él lo traicionaban, mucho más el hecho de sentir los labios de ella jugar coquetamente en su cuello._

_-Ups-sonrió con burla la joven al separarse del cuello del joven, viendo como en él quedaba una marca. _

_-Estás jugando con fuego Granger-arrastró las palabras mientras acariciaba con sus manos las piernas de la joven, perdiéndose debajo de la falda de ella.-Te puedes quemar-sintió los dedos de él jugar con el contorno de su ropa interior._

_-Entonces déjame una quemadura de cuarto grado-dijo la castaña, Draco abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida, ésa pequeña leona le volvía loco. Hermione se sentó en sus rodillas, desabrochó el pantalón, bajó la cremallera, y ahí a través del bóxer se podía ver el miembro endurecido del Slytherin, la chica lo acarició sobre él a lo que Draco respondió con un gemido-Me gusta quemarme…-susurró sin dejar de acariciar su miembro. Bajó un poco sus bóxers dejando salir el miembro del joven rubio que se erguía como una espada, de rodillas se puso sobre su miembro, las manos de él, se perdieron debajo de su falda, e hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la joven dejando descubierta su intimidad-Quémame…-dijo ella y se sentó sobre su miembro, dejando que la invadiera dentro de su intimidad._

_Draco gimió al sentirse adentro de la intimidad de la castaña, la joven se empezaba a deslizar lentamente sobre él, disfrutando de aquella sensación placentera de sentirlo dentro. _

_-Dra…co-gimió ella cabalgando lentamente al rubio, quién se sentó en el pasto, una vez al haber encontrado una pose perfecta, desabrochó los botones de la camisa de la Gryffindor, y sonrió al ver que ocupaba éste tipo de sostén que se desabrochaba por adelante, apenas lo desabrochó capturó uno de sus pezones con sus labios a lo que la chica respondió con un gemido, sin soltarlo, colocó sus manos en la cadera de la joven y empezó a aumentar más el ritmo de los vaivenes._

_Hermione se sentía en el cielo, el sentir los labios y la lengua de Draco jugar con su pezón, mordisqueándolo, succionándolo, sentir como entraba y salía de ella rápidamente y sin parar, le hacían delirar._

_-Ahh…-gimió por lo bajo-Draco-susurró su nombre. Empezaron los vaivenes más rápido, el chico había liberado su pezón y capturó sus labios, sentía escalofríos por su cuerpo, la humedad de su chica y sus gemidos contenidos en su boca, empezó a penetrarla más fuerte y más rápido, mucho más rápido, veía sus senos bailar conforme al movimiento y su rostro de excitación._

_-¡Ahhh…Draco!-gritó extasiada al sentir cómo él se empezaba a correr dentro de ella, después de que la corrida terminara, ambos sudorosos y con la respiración agitada se observaban a los ojos sonrientes._

_Draco la besó._

_-El sexo contigo es…-dijo la castaña- ¡Woh!-dijo sin poder encontrar una palabra adecuada. _

_-Te equivocas…-le corrigió él. Ella le observó interrogante-Yo no tengo sexo contigo Herms-la besó-Yo te el hago amor-confesó y volvió a besarla. La castaña le observó sonrojada y sonrió, se tiró a abrazarlo cayendo ambos acostados en el pasto, y ella empezó a repartirle besos cortos en el rostro. _

_Draco tenía mucha razón, ése día era mucho mejor que los anteriores._

* * *

_Apenas atravesó el retrato, vio que la Sala Común estaba vacía, y estando sola pudo dejar escapar ésa sonrisa que tenía guardada dentro de sus cabales. _

"_Yo no tengo sexo contigo, yo te hago el amor" recordó las palabras del joven rubio. Si a Hermione le hubieran dicho que el cielo tenía música, ella podría asegurar que era la voz de Draco amándola. _

_-Estás feliz-se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Lavender salir del cuarto de las chicas._

_-Lavender…-susurró ella. _

_-Hola Hermione-le saludó._

_-Ehh…-no sabía que decirle. _

_-¿Te hace feliz?-preguntó ella bajando las escaleras._

_-¿Ah?-le desconcertó la pregunta y la miró extrañada._

_-Anda, y así eres la más inteligente-se rió sutilmente-Él… ¿Te hace feliz, no?-Hermione asintió.-No te preocupes, no sé quién es y no diré nada-le confirmó. Y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común._

_-¿Cómo está él?-le preguntó antes de que la rubia saliera. Lavender le miró sorprendida._

_-Bien, mucho mejor-dijo y sin decir nada más, se fue. _

_Hermione en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto, y que ya llegaría el momento en que Ron podría ver a Lavender más que una amiga, cómo alguna vez lo hizo con ella. _

_Y que por sobretodo, ella al fin estaba con la persona correcta, la indicada, su persona especial. _

_Miró la corbata que tenía guardada en su túnica, y la olió. _

_Hermione Granger, sabía perfectamente a qué olía el cielo._

_Y era a menta._

* * *

_-¿Quién es?-le espetó. Draco miró a Blaise extrañado, Theodore también le observó pero de reojo. _

_-¿Quién es quién?-le respondió con otra pregunta. Mientras tomaba el pijama y se colocaba la parte de abajo, quedando a torso desnudo._

_-¡Oh, vamos Draco!-Blaise hizo un puchero- ¡Qué no soy idiota y qué sé que te traes algo con alguien! ¡Y algo serio!-frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo no decía nada. _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me traigo algo serio con ella?-dijo sin pensarlo._

_-¡Ajá! ¡Con que hay alguien!-Draco le observó apunto de reprochar-¡No digas nada! Dijiste un "ella" si no hubiera nada con alguien, no me hubieras respondido y te hubieras acostado a dormir como lo hacías antes-razonó Blaise ansioso. _

_-Te jodieron-empeoró la situación Theo con su comentario._

_-¿Qué? ¿Theo también lo sabe?-observó amenazante a su amigo.- ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Dime quién es!-insistió el moreno, sin decir nada, Draco se acostó en la cama y se ocultó bajo las mantas. Blaise se paró y se sentó en la cama de Draco, se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a saltar como si estuviera endemoniado, haciendo remecer la cama del rubio-¡Dime quién es! ¡Dime quién es! ¡Vamos! ¡Draco, Draco!-insistió como un niño pequeño, a ésas alturas Theo había estallado a carcajadas al ver la actitud infantil del moreno, que muy pocas veces salía a flote._

_Draco ya había acabado su paciencia, a pesar de que la situación le diera gracia, no quería decir nada sobre ella. Suficiente con que supiera Theo y la loca de Luna, salió de su escondite y sonrojado, furioso y riendo miró a su amigo que seguía saltando._

_-¡Que te dejes de joder!-le espetó-¡No te diré quién es y punto!-le espetó y se volvió a ocultar. Blaise había parado, pero no por la respuesta, la túnica del joven rubio se había caído al suelo y la tomó, dejando caer algo que le dejó petrificado. _

_-Draco…-le llamó serio._

_-¿Qué cojones quieres?-le preguntó saliendo de su refugio para observarlo ante el tono frío de su amigo._

_-¿Es una Gryffindor?-preguntó, Theo se había quedado de piedra y Draco estaba más pálido de lo normal._

_-No hables tonteras Blaise…-le dijo. _

_-¿Y qué hace ésta corbata acá?-dijo Blaise señalando la corbata de Gryffindor que se posaba en el suelo. Theo observó la situación preocupado. Mientras que Draco contuvo la respiración-Draco… ¿Quién es?-y el joven platino supo que no se iba a librar de ésa conversación por muy príncipe de Slytherin que sea. _

* * *

_Sé que hoy no es Viernes y que éste quedó más largo de lo que esperaba. Pero me pasa que siempre que tengo que estudiar me viene la musa a distraerme u.u ¡Y acá hay un nuevo capítulo! xD Y mi libro de Biología ahí está, mirándome tristemente xD Pero bueno, sorpresa de capítulo! Me ha encantado como ha quedado :D_

_Gracias a __**Torposoplo12**__ (Sí sé que os gustan xD), __**Ilwen Malfoy**__ (Cómo verás, aún no me leo el fic u.u Aunque en un grupo ya me dijeron algo de un embarazo u.u) __**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Caroone, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Pansy Pattinson**__ (Me podrías decir un review cómo cuáles palabras, acepto de todo, y gracias por la crítica guapa) y __**Feernanda**__ (Pues eres bienvenida a dejar todos los reviews que pueda, piensa que son mi propina del día a día xD) _

_Listo, ahora me voy… A estudiar, creo… Esperando que no venga la musa de nuevo, sino el sentido de responsabilidad xD_

_Cuídense, besos :3_

_Danii :D _


	14. ¿Algo más dulce?

"_50 Drabbles Dramione"_

XIV

¿Algo más dulce?

_-¡Ahh! ¡No!-gritó la castaña entre risas, pero de igual forma fue alzada en el aire.-¡Draco! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!-empezó a patalear levemente sin dejar de reírse. _

_-¡Olvídalo! ¡Pagarás lo que hiciste Granger!-y sin decirle nada más, la bajó sentándola en la mesa, entre forcejeos pudo lograr tomar un bol cercano a ellos y lo vació encima de la castaña, que se vio cubierta de harina.-¡Hahaha! ¡Pero mírate por Salazar!-el rubio reía sin parar, sin poder contenerse se abrazaba a sí mismo, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran. _

_-¡Oh! ¡Draco!-la joven hizo un mohín. Miró a su lado un bol y lo tomó rápidamente, vaciándolo por completo sobre el rubio, quién se quedo estático al ver que estaba cubierto por salsa de chocolate-¡Mhh! ¡Qué apetecible! ¡Draco al chocolate!-sonrió ella burlona. _

_En la sala de Menesteres, que en ésos momentos era una espaciosa cocina, había el rastro de una Apocalipsis Mágica. Los jóvenes habían intentado hacer unas simples galletas de chocolate. _

_Ajá._

_Exactamente. _

"…_habían intentado"_

_Todo había empezado bien, pero para ser sinceros ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud en qué momento habían empezado a tirarse harina, agua y huevos, hasta que en un momento había comenzado una guerra, cosas volaban, iban y venían, besos, abrazos, mordiscos y un sinfín de guerras de cosquillas. En el techo de la cocina chorreaba una masa de extraña procedencia, la mayoría de los muebles cubiertos por una capa de harina y el suelo estaba poco menos trapeado con chocolate. _

_Agradable._

_El Slytherin observó a la castaña que se reía fuertemente debido a su aspecto, se abrazaba a sí misma, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas y se marcaban perfectamente sus margaritas. Su maraña de cabellos castaños estaba tomado en una cola baja, que en ésos momentos debido a los forcejeos ya estaba desarmada. _

_Sonrió._

_Una de ésas típicas sonrisas que salen cuando estás con ésa persona especial, de ésas que no tienen un motivo en especifico, solo salían porque sí. Y así era cada uno de los momentos junto a ella, sonrisas de la nada, cosquillas, y ése hormigueo fascinante en su cuerpo cuando la veía. _

"_Pipipi" _

_Un leve sonido de la cocina les llamó la atención, habían alcanzado a hacer unas galletas antes de que la cocina quedara en ésas condiciones, en la cual parecía que no había dos jóvenes, sino que peor que dos Peeves al asecho. _

_Hermione se bajó de la mesa, se colocó unos guantes gruesos y abrió el horno, pocas galletas habían resultado sobrevivientes. La joven tomó la bandeja y la dejó en un mueble, dejándolas reposar. Apenas se sacó los guantes, los brazos del Slytherin le rodearon la cintura y colocó su rostro en el cuello de ella, dejándose embriagar por ése aroma dulce de la Gryffindor. _

_-¿Sabes que me encanta estar así?-le susurró bajo y le besó la mejilla. _

_-A mí también me encanta estar así…-le respondió la castaña, se giró soltándose del agarre y abrazó al rubio, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, a los segundos el rodeó su cintura de una forma cálida y frágil. _

_¿Minutos? _

_¿Horas?_

_No lo sabían, pero estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, sintiendo claramente los latidos del otro, la calidez de sus cuerpos, la tranquilidad de poder estar con ésa persona especial, sin importar el resto, nada, ni nadie podía interrumpir uno de sus momentos mágicos. _

_-Creo que podremos probar las galletas-la voz ronca del muchacho llamó su atención, se estiró y abrazó al rubio pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, ronroneando de pereza. _

_-Bien, veamos que tal quedaron-se soltó del agarre. Ambos fueron a la bandeja y tomaron una cada uno. _

_-No tiene buen aspecto…-comentó Draco mirando… ¿La galleta? _

_-Pero eso no define su sabor-ambos se miraron y probaron la galleta. Acertó la castaña, no tenía nada que ver con su apariencia, era crujiente y muy dulce, muy sabrosa. Ambos la terminaron y se sonrieron._

_-Dulce, me gusta-comentó él abrazando a la castaña. Era bastante dulce ¿Acaso podía existir algo más dulce? Miró a la castaña, quién se puso de puntitas y le besó. _

_Lenta y tranquilamente, dejando que la salsa de chocolate que tenía el rubio encima se colara entre sus besos suaves. Sentía los labios de su chica bailar de forma lenta y amena, una danza que él ya conocía de memoria. La joven se fue separando levemente de él. _

_-Dulce, me gusta…-repitió la joven la frase del Slytherin. Draco volvió a besarla lentamente._

_¿Existía algo más dulce que aquellas galletas? _

_Claro, sus besos con la Gryffindor lo eran._

* * *

_¡Charán! Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué carajos hace Danii actualizando si se SUPONE que no iba aparecer hasta Diciembre? Pues bien, hoy estudié todo el día y hace media hora que estoy descansando :D Y me dije a mí misma: "Oye Danii ¿Y si actualizas la historia?" Y ahí vino mi Pepe Grillo Conciencia "Ahh, no es malo ¿Pero de qué puede tratarse?" y miré mi colonia de chocolate y me recordó a una galleta. Y ahí vino la idea, sí, súper tonto, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Trataré de tener un tiempito libre el Viernes para poder actualizar o no sé :D _

_Gracias a Caroone, Torposoplo12, Ilwen Malfoy, Sailor Mercuri o Neptune, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Nati, Feernanda, Yoceliine, Mama Shmi y Femmy Krum. _

_Cuídense, Besitos_

_Danii. _


	15. Celos II

_"50 Drabbles Dramione"_

XV

Celos II

_Estaba enojada, no hacía falta ser muy perceptible para notarlo y bueno, ella no hacía nada para disimularlo. La joven le había contestado de forma grosera a un chico de Hufflepuff al preguntarle algo, le había gritado a Ginny que se metiera sus problemas con Harry por donde más le incomodara y se rehusó a hacer la ronda de prefectos a la noche cuando McGonagall le dijo que tenía que hacerla. No había hecho su tarea de Aritmancia y no quiso hacer el taller de refuerzo para los niños más pequeños._

_Hermione Granger estaba furiosa y todo Hogwarts se había percatado de ello. _

_La veía refunfuñar, hablar sola, con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas, rechinando los dientes y con aura que claramente asustaba a cualquiera. _

_Menos a él._

_-Draco-el joven miró a su amiga Pansy que se le acercaba a él-¿Me puedes ayudar…_

_-No-dijo de forma cortante y seca. _

_-¡Por favor!-insistió como niña pequeña._

_-No Pansy, no lo haré-se negó nuevamente-Deberías haber hecho tus deberes cuando correspondía, no digas que no tuviste tiempo. Nos dieron tres semanas-le regañó. Pansay hizo un puchero y suspiró. Le miró de la forma más inocente y triste que podía, Draco desvió la mirada.-No Pansy, no funcionará otra vez._

_-¿Por favor?-dijo acercándosele y logrando que le mirara. Su mirada se puso llorosa-¿Draco, si?-el joven Slytherin suspiró._

_-Última vez-respondió a secas y tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza. Su mejor amiga saltó emocionada y comenzó a besarle el rostro llenándoselo de labial rojo. Los Slytherins saltaron en risas al ver como el joven trataba de alejarse de ella mientras que la joven seguí llenándolo de besos. _

_-¡Ahhh!-un grito hizo de desviaran la mirada, provenía de la mesa de los leones. Ahí estaba Neville inflado y flotando en el aire._

_-¡Hermione!-le reprochó Harry Potter. __La __castaña__ no le presto atención y abandonó el Gran Comedor, mientras Minerva trataba de bajar al joven. _

_El joven de Slytherin había observado con atención a la leona abandonar el Gran Comedor, ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba enojada ya que ella le evitaba de todas maneras sus roces o los pasillos que ambos frecuentaban. _

_-Parece que alguien no anda de ánimos-escuchó a Theo que susurro en voz baja. El joven aguardó unos diez minutos antes de salir, con la excusa de que se iba a sacar el labial que su mejor amiga había repartido en su rostro sin consideración alguna. Pudo ver a Blaise replicándole por los besos a Pansy, mientras que ella miraba hacia otra parte haciéndose la loca. _

_Apenas salió el aroma de la Gryffindor le inundó, no fue difícil encontrarla, solo era cuestión de seguir el aroma, que lo llevaba a donde había supuesto en un momento. _

_A la Biblioteca._

_Madame Prince estaba concentrada en leer algún libro, y recorrió los pasillos, dirigiéndose al que estaba al último, ese lugar que era el preferido de la castaña y la vio, sentada en la mesa, con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué andas enojada?-la joven no se inmutó por su presencia y le miró de forma enojada._

_-Lo que me faltaba-bufó rodando los ojos. Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, tomó su muñeca y le obligó a mirarlo. _

_-Si estás enojada no es mi problema, pero no te desquites conmigo…_

_-Si es tu problema-dijo interrumpiéndolo. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Y si puede saber qué culpa tengo yo?-inquirió exasperado. _

_-¡No te hagas el que no sabe Malfoy!-le reprochó. Draco sintió una punzada al escuchar su apellido en los labios de la Gryffindor. _

_-¡Pues no lo sé!-contestó en el mismo tono. La joven tomó su varita y apuntó el rostro del Slytherin quién se puso pálido, la joven murmuró un hechizo, esperó que su rostro se inflara o que le salieran furúnculos, más nada de eso pasó. Le observó extrañado.-¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?-le espetó. _

_Hermione se puso de pie y lo empujó contra una estantería, lo jaló de su corbata y atacó su cuello. El joven se quedó quieto, sintiendo como la joven succionaba la parte de su cuello que era muy visible. Reaccionó cuando vio a la leona separarse de él. _

_¡Le había dejado un chupón! _

_Se tocó el área y siguió mirando a la joven de forma atónita. _

_-Para que Parkinson y todas las rastreras que te siguen, sepan que ya tienes dueña-y sin decir nada, se fue. _

_Draco sintió el corazón acelerado, se observó en el reflejo de la ventana y notó que ya no tenía los besos marcados de Pansy, y pudo notar el chupón más grande que había visto._

_Soltó una risa leve y sincera._

_¿Quién iba a decir que Hermione Granger era extremadamente celosa?_

* * *

_¡He vuelto! ¡Sí! Ayer rendí la última PSU, así que estoy libre y decidí ponerme al día de inmediato (: Espero que les guste la historia. Gracias a Yoceliine, Torposoplo12, Mami Shmi, Femmy Krum y Royaltycrazy (:_

_¡Cuídense! ¡Besos! El próximo Domingo actualizaré ;) _


End file.
